User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG RE-Removal: Sophitia Alexandra
I really hate to do this, but due to a recent development from Kittycatgirl1998 0.2 and a comment on Patroklos Alexander's blog, I might as well bring her up for Removal again. Anyways, here's Sophitia Alexandra from the Soul Calibur series up for deletion...again. What is the Work? Soul Calibur is a series of Fighting Games that tell the story of two legendary swords: Soul Edge, and Soul Calibur. Many of the series' characters are in search of the former of the two blades, believing that it may be able to fulfill a goal of theirs, but little do they know that Soul Edge is actually evil, and it contains an evil entity called Nightmare, who wishes to destroy all life by consuming their souls. Several of the series' characters, such as Taki, The Edge Master, and Siegfried Schtauffen are among those that actually are aware that Soul Edge is evil, and wish to destroy the sword to prevent the world from ending, and Sophitia is one of these characters. Who is She? What Has She Done? Sophitia Alxandra is the daughter of a greek baker, she was blessed and task by the Greek God Hephaestus to seek out and destroy Soul Edge. She eventually finds it wielded by an undead pirate captain named Cervantes de Leon and battles him in a attempt to destroy Soul Edge, she initially has the upper hand until a clash against Soul Edge cause a shard of the cursed sword to lodge itself into her chest, severely injuring her in the process. She is nearly killed by Cervantes until Taki intervenes and helps her destroy one of the two incarnations of Soul Edge, killing Cervantes in the process. Initially, Sophitia though she and Taki succeeded in destroying the sword for good, but because one of the two swords remained intact, Soul Edge ultimately survived and regained its power later on. Sophitia realized this mistake and went on other quest to seek out and destroy the blade, but little did she know it would not be easy, as she was still recovering from her injury from Soul Edge still being lodged into her body, as well as a test of her morally and influence to corruption (see below). Why She Does Not Qualify? While being brainwashed/manipulated by evil isn't necessarily a corrupting factor as we've learned from Kimberly Ann Hart, but one thing I left out in both of my previous proposals about her was that she has an article on Villains Wiki. For comparison Smurfette who also had a proposal was considered vulnerable to corruption and has an article on Villains Wiki as well, and as such we rejected her. What I'm arguing is that one of the main traits of a PG Character is that they are INCORRUPTABLE, and considering that she technically fell into Soul Edge's influence in Soulcalibur IV means she is vulnerable to corruption, and thus cannot qualify for Pure Good. One user even mentioned this back when I made the Removal Proposal for her son Patroklos Alexander, who noted that both of them did the exact same thing: they served the main villain of the respective series for a time being until they finally came to their senses. Final Verdict Perhaps this RE-Removal could put an end to the controversy surrounding whether or not Sophitia is Pure Good or not, but I need you're guy's opinions to confirm or reject this. For further reading, you can read my past Removal Proposal and Revisit Proposal to get a better understanding about Sophitia to help you decide once and for all whether or not she should stay or be removed from the Pure Good Category. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals